Bandits
by xfrancisx
Summary: "We don't need nobody, baby. You and me, against the world. We can run forever Bella." Two teens on the run. When they meet its seemingly hate at first sight, but being dragged around a continent against your will with a highly attractive bad boy can change feelings dramatically. Crime, lust and trouble begins. Oh boy, will there be trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**I reposted, as someone told me that there was something wrong with the format and I think I sorted it, so THANK YOU! :) I have also published this on Wattpad but with different characters, but I always intended it for Fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The scenery whips by me, my dark brown hair sticks to my face, sweat pouring down my forehead. The radio blares loudly, the electric wires around my knees sparking on and off. Hot-wiring a car can be hard work.

The scenery speeds by as I reach 90mph. I push the pedal to the floor, the car's engine groans in protest and my breathing becomes shallower.

Keep running, Bella.

I repeat my mantra over and over again in my head, as the street lights cast shadows across my face. I turn off of the highway, onto a narrow path, the car still racing forward. My heart presses against my chest with each beat, sobs bubbling out of my throat.

Forty minutes later, the adrenalin slowly dissipates from my veins. He almost caught up to me. If he finds me, he'll kill me. I must always keep running.

The narrow, rocky road looms on ahead, stretching on for miles. I carry on into the darkness, my balaclava, gun and pocket knife set firmly at my feet.

Nights In White Satin plays on the radio, the haunting melody ringing through the old Jeep I had hijacked. The lyrics are crooned through the speaker and suddenly, I feel like the only person in the world. The loneliness rushes through my body and tears prick my eyes. My mama used to sing this to me. Back when I was normal. Back when I had a life.

I keep driving, letting the passing night release me of my sins.

My watch reads 3:45, my fatigued brain straining to keep my eyes open. A neon sign flashes up ahead, indicating an upcoming petrol station. With a sigh, I turn the muddy black car into the petrol station opening, the bright lights burning into the depths of my pupils. My bruised knuckles reach upward, tugging my black hood of my jacket over my head, slouching low.

The car door opens with a groan, and my knee high boots scrape along the dusty floor. I drag my legs forward, the shop door opening with the high pitched ring of a bell. The bright lights flickered ominously as I roamed the store for some caffeine. Or sugar. Anything to keep my eyes open till I planned what to do next.

I was stooped over, looking at the various sweets on offer, when the door to the store opened, the noise of the bell rebounding around the heavy silence.

I dragged a breath of stale air into my lungs.

And then all hell broke loose.


	2. Chapter 2

He was beautiful.

What I could see of him was, anyway. The red bandanna harshly fastened across his well defined cheekbones blocked my view of his face. His eyes were green and full of fire, his bronze hair messy, falling into his forehead.

And then I noticed the gun in his hand.

He stood, perfectly still in the doorway, his black biker boots and black skinny jeans dripping with rain. Drip, drip, drip. Still, I couldn't tear my eyes away from his face. His eyes trailed along the store, before his gaze caught my own deep hazel eyes.

My face flushed and my breathing became harsh as I became caught in his gaze. The bandanna shifted slightly, as though he was smirking. Humour danced in his eyes, as he took in my trembling form, tracing the contours of my body. My feet were frozen to the floor, my body refusing to respond.

My brain was screaming at me to run, but I couldn't stop staring at his sculpted face; it was as though I was under a spell.

His body jolted to the left suddenly, so suddenly my feet pushed my body backwards, and I snapped out of the trance I was in.

The silence cut through the air like a knife, as the boy raised his right hand, the gun pointing directly at me. My nails dug into my palm, as a sob broke free from my throat. The edges of my vision began to blur as panic dripped its way into my veins.

For a moment, I thought I saw regret lingering in his eyes, before a cold mask rose up, and his face turned sinister.

"Give me the money. Or she dies." His voice was muffled but rang through the entire gas station. The man behind the counter glanced at me and back to the boy, and sweat collected on his brow. He moved carefully, the ding of the cash register opening rang out like a gunshot.

The thought of gunshots again drew my attention to the piece of metal currently aimed between my eyebrows.

Obviously the man behind the counter was moving at too slow a pace for the masked man, as he propelled himself forward, grabbing my wrist in a vice-like grip, pulling my back flush against his stomach. I opened my mouth, my lungs filling with air, ready to force a scream out of my now dry mouth.

A gun was suddenly pressed to my temple.

"Try and scream and I will put a bullet in your head." His breath caressed my neck as his arm kept itself wrapped around my stomach, surprisingly gentle.

The man at the counter quickly pushed the money forward, and the man behind me moved his hand to hold my wrist, as he stuffed the money into the backpack slung over his back.

He then slowly walked backwards towards the door, dragging me along with him. I was on autopilot, struggling to comprehend what had just happened, what was still happening.

We exited the gas station, the rain pelting down like an omen, complementing the crime just committed.

I looked up at the masked stranger still pulling me along by my wrist. My breaths became shallow, as shock set into my system, and a loud ringing began in earnest in my ears.

As darkness crept its way into my vision, the stranger turned around, his gaze locking with mine. My legs gave way and the darkness won, as I felt strong arms lift me up, the only thing anchoring me to the Earth.

I woke up to the sound of Bob Dylan's voice, the melody lulling me out of my slumber.

My eyelids fluttered, as my aching body slowly woke. My neck was stiff and I had rapidly depleting cramp in my left leg. I let out a sigh, as I rolled my shoulders back.

And then I remembered.

My eyes shot open, my torso pulsing forward, something jolting me immediately back into place. I looked down to see a seatbelt fastened across me, attached to a rough, black leather seat.

Breaths came out of my mouth in gasps as I clenched the rubbery leather between my palms, my hands curling defensively.

I stared straight ahead, too scared to turn my head to see the driver of the car I was currently a prisoner in. The windscreen glinted in the sunlight, a dusty road ahead, the only life were the weeds straining through the rocky ground. The scenery was calm, Bob Dylan's voice drowned out by the pumping of my heart echoing in my ears.

My eyes burned with the first signs of tears, and my chest became constricting on my lungs, squeezing the air out of my throat.

I darted for the car handle, my nails scrambling on the cool metal. I pulled with all my might, the door remaining closed. Sobs left my moth as I used the entirety of my strength to pull the small metal handle.

The driver cleared his throat beside me. I stiffened, tentatively looking out of the corner of my eye. A pale hand gestured to the car door on my side – the child lock. I went to yank at it, before the sound of the radio was replaced by the harsh clicking of a gun latch.

I gently angled my body towards the driver, turning my face last.

And once again, my breath got caught in my throat.

His defined cheekbones came to rest just beneath his glowing green eyes, his hair damp and seemingly hand-swept to the side. His lips, previously hidden by the bandanna, were smooth and curled up in a slight smile. Behind the smile though, I could tell his teeth were clenched.

Damn it, why was he so gorgeous?

He rested back in his seat, his left hand clenching the steering wheel tightly, and the lean muscles in his arm lightly strained against his black t shirt.

His other hand held a gun. Aimed at me.

My hands lingered on the child lock, weighing out my options. One, try to escape a moving vehicle and face a bullet ripping through my skin, or two, remain in the car with a stranger who is armed and possibly had a mental health condition.

I pulled my hands away from the door as though it had burned me, my body slowly sinking into the seat, wishing I could disappear into nothingness.

He turned his eyes back to the road ahead, ignoring me completely.

We drove on, my shuddering breaths the only sound for miles.

About four hours later, the night began drawing in, the glowing sun slowly setting across the vst open road.

I had been working up the nerve to talk for three hours, the gnawing hunger in my currently empty stomach being the deciding factor in my willingness to ask my captor a question.

"Can we stop for food?"

My captor glanced at me, his gaze burning into me, calculating.

Quickly, he reached towards the back of the car, the rapid action startling me and I lurched back, slightly cowering into the door. He grabbed something from the seat behind us, and drew it towards himself at a much more careful pace. His backpack was in his hand, and he tossed it into my lap.

I took that as an invitation to quickly unzip it, the sound cutting through the tension in the car. I rooted through the bag containing mainly hundred dollar bills, until I came across a chocolate bar at the bottom. He probably stole it from one of the many places he's robbed, I thought to myself, as I tore open the light blue wrapper.

The chocolate hit my tongue, and I groaned feeling like I hadn't eaten in days rather than mere hours. The boy next to me smiled slightly, the most emotion I had seen cross his face yet.

Before I finished it all, my manners dictated that I had to offer him some. Tentatively, I lifted the chocolate up in question, secretly hoping he would talk.

He shook his head, turning back to face the road.

The silence was eating away at me. I was bored, confused and scared.

"Why am I here? Please, please let me go. I promise I won't say anything – you have my word."

My rambling surprised even me. I was quickly becoming claustrophobic, and I was becoming rapidly aware of how close I was to one of the most beautiful and deadly men I have ever encountered. Electricity pulsed between our bodies, as my eyes became enraptured with his.

His mouth lifted up into a smirk, his eyes alight with mirth. I was immediately wary, my previously slow heart beat quickening once again. His mouth parted, and I heard the quick intake of air into his lungs. My body became still, waiting for his answer.

"You and me, sugar..." He said, his soft voice ringing through the car.

"We're gunna run till we die."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **Thanks for the reviews, you're all amazing! :)**

I had no idea how to respond to that statement, so I stayed quiet.

The night had fully enclosed us now, the purr of the engine the only sound for miles. Darkness crawled across the windows, and the occasional street light lit up my captors face like a flame of light, the permanently etched smirk growing wider across his face.

He caught my gaze and I quickly averted my eyes, jutting my chin out defiantly.

 _Stupid, gorgeous maniac._

My eyes were slowly drooping, as cramp began creeping along my legs, the pain of being sat for multiple hours finally catching up to me. I yawned, the sound echoing across the close space between me and the green eyed god next to me.

He let out a small chuckle, sweeping his hair from his eyes. The world around me was slowly becoming fuzzy.

"You tired, princess?"

His voice caressed my ears, and I nodded, snuggling back into the leather seat. He continued driving for ten minutes or so, while I tried my best to stay awake, by focusing on the breathing of the boy next to me.

A light was glowing in the distance, the brightness luring my eyes towards it. As we drove closer, I began to make out the words.

 _Mountainside Motel._

The place was old and decrepit; it seemed to loom over us like a tower. It was wooden and rustic, with a worn down, weathered roof. Mystery guy sharply turned the car into the nearly empty, gravel parking lot. The cut of the engine seemed too jolt me back into awareness. He reached into the foot-well, bringing out his gun and knife, slipping them both into the waistband of his jeans. He reached to the back of the car and pulled out a leather jacket.

He took a deep breath, as if preparing himself, and opened the car door swiftly.

As soon as I heard the _click_ of the child lock, I wrenched the door open, jumping forward, my feet flying against the gravel coating the floor, the friction of my shoes creating a cloud of dust. I surged forward, my mind repeating: _runrunrunrunrunrun._

A fist curled around the back of my top, yanking me back into a warm, muscular body. My captor spun me around, our faces mere centimetres apart. Our breathing was rapid, as we paused, my eyes locked onto his. He glanced down at my lips, and I honestly thought he might kiss me. His hands rose, shaping themselves around my face, his thumbs lightly brushing my cheekbones. Heat surged through my body, my veins singing. He tilted his head toward mine, bending his back so our faces were perfectly aligned.

"You are going to behave and do as I say. I swear to God, if you cause a scene, sugar, it will be the last thing you ever do."

And just like that, the moment was broken. He shrugged his leather jacket off, draping it across my shoulders. I was still catching up from the almost-kiss, as he wrapped his hand tightly around my wrist, pulling me toward the motel.

My breath escaped from my mouth as mist, the cold air biting at my face. Despite the jacket I had been given, the coldness ate away at my body. Subconsciously, I leaned toward my kidnapper, craving the heat of his body to warm me up.

As if sensing my discomfort, he transferred his arm from my wrist to me waist, pulling me closer to him.

He pushed open the old, wooden door, the rusty bell ringing as I gingerly stepped into the building. Mystery man glided up to the rickety counter in the middle of the foyer, a florescent light hanging over the desk surrounded by potted plants, their leaves slowly draining of life, death creeping through their roots.

An elderly woman ambled through the door behind the desk, her glasses standing crooked on her nose, her grey hair scraped back into a tight bun. A silver cross rested on her green turtleneck, the chain looping around her frail-looking neck.

"Edward, I hope you ain't been causing trouble, lad. I'm not having the police at my motel again. Last time you came here..."

She trailed off as her eyes caught mine, only just recognising my existence. I was still reeling at learning mystery man's name.

 _Edward..._

"Edward. What have you got yourself into, boy?!"

The Irish lilt in her voice became more and more prominent as her volume increased.

"You going to give me a room, Annie? We won't be any trouble, we'll be gone tomorrow. I promise. Don't worry about the girl. She's mine."

I was getting ready to severely protest against that statement, and remind him what century this was, when he gave me a glance out of the corner of his eye. I transferred my gaze to the gun hidden by his shirt, and kept my mouth shut.

Annie reached under the desk, pulling out a key. She threw it at Edward, who caught it with his right hand, as his other traced circles against my hip.

"Thanks, Annie." He winked at her, pulling me through the door in which we had just entered. I looked back, as Annie mouthed something to me – _I'm sorry._

I understood. Sort of. Edward seemed important to her, her gaze and stance seemed fiercely protective, even when she raised his voice against him.

I forgot how cold it was outside, and the moon, surrounded by the stars scattered across the never ending sky shined down, lifting my spirits slightly. I was pulled up some outdoor stairs, coming to the second floor. We continued moving across the balcony, stopping outside room 87.

Edward placed the key in the lock, turning it slowly. The door creaked open, dust drifting from the obviously unused room. The room itself was basic; two twin beds faced a TV mounted one the wall. The pale yellow wallpaper was peeling at the corners, and a door was at the far side of the room, which I suspected led to a bathroom.

Edward went to sit on the edge of the bed at the far side of the room, and began removing his shoes. He looked up, gesturing to the other bed.

"You can sleep. I know you're tired."

I nodded curtly, sitting stiffly on the edge of the duvet. Edward sighed, and turned on the TV, leaning back against the headboard, his face illuminated by the light of the screen. My brain was slowly crashing, the events of the day catching up to me.

I turned onto my left side, my back facing Edward.

A tear dripped down my face as I contemplated how I was going to get out of the mess that had been thrown upon me in the form of a beautiful green eyed boy.

I awoke to rain pelting down on the rooftop, the monotonous droning ringing through my ears. The dusty, yellow wallpaper loomed over me, closing in around my cold body curled on the bed. I turned onto my side, the bed creaking loudly underneath me. My breath caught in my throat as my gaze settled on Edward.

He was laying on his side, his body angled towards me, one arm outstretched towards me bed. His hair was messy, his eyelashes lightly dusting his cheekbones. Even in sleep, his muscles were clenched, as though expecting an attack at any given moment. It left me wondering how Edward came to be a criminal, or if he was just a runaway like me. Is this what I would become – a bandit, stealing from people in the night, no home or people who care for me?

My obsession for freedom kept me running, the darkness following me, wanting to consume me.

Maybe Edward had his demons too.

A low whimper sounded form next to me. My head snapped to the side, my eyes sharply seeking out the boy next to me. Edward's face was pinched, his eyebrows furrowed. Sweat began to bead on his brow, as he started to thrash in his bed.

Classic nightmare symptoms.

I slowly got up from my mattress, my knees cracking beneath my skinny jeans. I inched towards him, something in me distressed at the look of pain of his face.

"Please... don't hurt her" The harsh cry tumbled from Edward's lips, his tone desperate and pleading.

He sounded so lost.

I gently perched next to him, his bed groaning under the added pressure of my body sat next to his. I shook his shoulder, trying to ignore the feel of his muscles beneath my hands.

"Edward, come one. Wake up. You're scaring me, Edward." I repeated his name, pleading with him to wake. My hands drifted up, reaching to cradle his face. The second my hands made contact with his skin, Edward's moss green eyes shot open, his torso dragging the top half of his body upwards quickly, leaving him in a sitting position. He flew away from me like a bullet, towards the other side of the bed.

The force of his movement shook my body, as I fell gracelessly from the bed, my back landing on the dirty carpet. I groaned as my head came into contact with the floor, my vision blurring. I could hear Edward's harsh breathing, as he seemed to try and control himself.

I stood up, using the bedside table for leverage. I hesitated, waiting for my vision to return to normal, before straightening my spine and standing upright. I cleared my throat, drawing Edward's attention. The hostility in his eyes startled me, as he glared at me with intense hatred.

"What? What are you looking at?!" The venom coating his words tore at me.

"I was just making sure, I mean, I had to know you were ok. You were having a nightmare." I stumbled over my words, his glare burning into my eyes.

"That has nothing to do with you. Don't forget your place. You'll do as you're told, and you will behave." He tone remained cold, yet anger leaked from his tense stance.

I couldn't understand how me trying to help him had resulted in a lecture.

"How dare you! I was trying to help you, you insufferable bastard. I don't even want to be here, so I'd appreciate it if you would let me go, and we can both forget we ever met each other." The thought made my heart lurch for some unknown reason.

His eyes narrowed even more. "You aren't going anywhere princess. Now, are you going to come along without complaint, or am I going to have to tie you up and travel with you in the boot of my car?"

I dropped my head towards the floor, refusing to let him see how much his words scared me. Angry tears burned my eyes, as he waited patiently for an answer.

"Ok." My voice was barely a whisper, scratching through the dense, thick air.

"Go get a shower. I got you some spare clothes from the car last night whilst you were sleeping. We'll be hitting the road in thirty minutes." With that said, he flopped back down on the bed, closing his eyes, silently dismissing me.

I grabbed the spare clothes from the chair he had previously gestured to, and stormed to the bathroom, slamming the door behind me in a childish fit of rage.

How dare he! I had been dragged on a god-knows-how-long car journey yesterday, after being kidnapped by a hot maniac. He still wouldn't tell me why I was with him or where we were going, and my car had probably been stolen from the gas station.

I turned the shower on, the dirty bathroom thick with grime. The feeling of my clothes sticking to my skin won out in terms of discomfort levels, and I gritted my teeth as I stepped into the cold shower, crying for the second time on twenty for hours.

Once I was dressed in what I assumed was Edward's t shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, I shoved my shoes back on, and headed out of the bathroom.

Edward was grabbing his bag and keys to the room, holding my hand and pulling me out of the door. He quickly locked up, and we walked down the stairs towards the motels main reception, my hand encased in his warm palm.

The rain drenched me, my previously drying hair once again completely wet. Edward pushed the key under the office door, along with a few dollar bills, and ran towards the car, pulling me along with him.

I was outside the passenger door when I hesitated, again wondering whether staying with Edward was a good idea, especially with the evil I was running away from. Edward noticed the hesitation from his place behind me, and I felt a knife slowly being pressed to my throat.

That was all the warning I needed to get moving, as I practically threw myself in the car, slamming the door quickly behind me. I heard Edward chuckling as he made his way around the front of the car, whilst I imagined running him over if I was in control of the wheel.

He opened his door, and settled himself down in his seat, sweeping his hair away from his face with his hand. Edward turned the car key, bringing the engine to life, its purring echoing throughout the vehicle.

Suddenly, police sirens began to roar in the distance, drowning out the sound of the engine.

Edward laughed, his face turned up into a smile of delight, the beauty of him once again surrendering my speechless.

"Ready to run, Bella? This is where it gets fun."

It didn't occur to me that I'd never told him my name.

 **And so it begins – review/follow if you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

The car squealed in torment as Edward pressed the pedal to the floor, the scenery of the street flashing by in a blur of colour.

The adrenalin-fuelled glint in Edward's eyes was making me more than slightly nervous, as his wide grin showed cute dimples on his cheeks. He noticed me looking at him and winked at me, his long lashes fascinating me.

I almost forgot that we were being chased by a police car. Almost.

"What's on your mind, baby?" He whispered his tone full of mirth.

 _How I'm going to slowly gauge your eyes out with a rusty spoon._

"Why are police chasing us Edward?!" I shouted, hanging on to the passenger side door for dear life.

"Assault is illegal in most states of America, Bella." He spoke to me as though I was an invalid.

He truly was mental. An actual psychopath.

"Ah don't look at me like that, sugar. He pulled a gun on me whilst I was robbing his store, what was I suppose to do?"

I turned my head away childishly, whilst the droning of the police siren got closer. Curses began to stream from Edward's mouth, his face ablaze with determination. He glanced over at me, seemingly considering his options.

The look he was giving me made me nervous.

He rolled the window down, the wind pushing his hair back across his forehead, the breeze wrapping itself around me like a caress. I breathed in deeply, trying to calm my frantic heart. Edward reached for the gun at his feet, his constant companion. He checked how many bullets were in it, and held it tightly in his palm. Oh, God.

"Take the wheel." His teeth were gritted in concentration, the police car gaining on us, the sirens now ringing in my ears. My breaths became heavy as his demand finally registered.

"WHAT?!" I yelled, my voice breaking at the sheer incredulity laced within my question.

He just gave me a lopsided grin, his beauty momentarily catching me off guard. He suddenly pushed his torso through the open window, facing towards the rear end of the car, aiming his gun at the police.

I shrieked, grabbing the wheel with both of my hands as Edward kept his feet firmly pressed on the pedals, his laughter ringing out loudly. Shots went off.

 _Bang, bang, bang._

I saw the police car pull to a sharp stop as I glanced in the mirror. Edward dragged his body into the car, as I let go of the steering wheel as though it was on fire. He slouched back in his seat, a smirk slowly spreading across his face, so I did what any sane woman who had just been placed in as tense a situation as that by their kidnapper would do.

I slapped him. Hard.

His head whipped to the side, the slight burn of my hand tingling in satisfaction, as he swore repeatedly.

"I swear to all that is holy, Edward, if you pull a stunt like that again, I will kill you."

He merely glared at me, pulling a cigarette from the storage compartment in the door and lighting it, leaving it to hang from his mouth as we sped into the distance.

The hours were passing as my eyes grew weaker and weaker. I was so tired, everything was blurry and my head kept lolling against the cold window.

Edward hadn't said a word to me since the slapping incident, but every so often he glared at me and grumbled under his breath.

We pulled into a newly built housing estate, quiet and empty. I sighed, grasping what was left of my depleted energy and dragging myself out of the car, whilst Edward grabbed a bag from the back. He pushed me towards one of the modern houses whilst I looked on in confusion.

We stopped outside of the front door, Edward producing a screwdriver from his leather jacket casually.

 _Yes, because everyone carries screwdrivers in their pockets._

My internal sarcasm made me snicker, causing Edward to glance at me, a confused expression gracing across his delicate but masculine features. He pried the door open with the screwdriver, kicking it roughly open to open it all the way. The interior of the house was very minimal, white paint decorated the walls and the furniture was a dull green colour. Edward dragged me up the carpeted staircase by the arm, leading me into a purple bedroom with white furniture.

"I need to go out for a bit." Edward said solemnly. I quickly became lost in the bright green eyes staring into mine, my head becoming hazy. His words scratched the surface of the lust-clouded brain.

 _He was leaving me alone._

This could be the perfect opportunity to run.

Edward turned around, reaching into the black duffel bag he had brought out from the car. I heard the clink of metal clashing together before he slipped something into his pocket. I was instantly on high alert, my body straightening, the tiredness now drowned with fear and adrenalin.

He walked towards me with exaggerated slowness. I backed away quickly, my hands shaking slightly.

Suddenly, his arm darted out; grabbing my hand and pulling me flush against him. His body heat covered me, the smell of pine and cinnamon surrounding my senses.

Our bodies lined up perfectly together, like they were moulded for each other. Edward leaned down, pressing his face into my shoulder as his nose nuzzled my neck gently. He brushed his left arm down my spine leaving it to settle on my lower back.

He pulled his face up to mine, lightly brushing my nose with his. His green eyes closed gently, mine automatically fluttering closed afterwards. I could feel his breath against my cheek, the sensations causing my heart to quicken its pace. His breathing caught as I felt his face move slightly to the left. The waiting was killing me, my body craving his touch, my thoughts a constant stream of _kissmekissmekissme_.

And then, finally, his lips touched mine in a soft caress. I leaned fully into him, deepening the kiss, my tongue tracing the shape of his lips. Quickly he picked me up, my legs automatically wrapping themselves around his waist. My hands moved into his hair, tugging lightly as he groaned, my breathing picking up at the sound.

He dropped me onto the white bed in the centre of the room, the softness against my back supporting me as his muscled body lightly pressed against me. My arms lay to the side of my head as his thumbs gently swept across my palms.

I vaguely registered one of his hands reaching into his back pocket, my mind still fully absorbed in the feel of Edward, how well his mouth moved against my own.

 _Click._

Coldness surrounded my wrist as Edward pulled away from me standing up abruptly and moving towards the centre of the room. I went to sit, feeling hurt at his dramatic mood swing, when I realised I couldn't move very far, as I was jolted back towards the top of the bed.

"Edward. Why the HELL have you handcuffed me to the bed frame?"

My voice was tight, my temper barely controlled as I stared at the metal, now attached to my wrist and the wooden bed.

He had the decency to look guilty for about five seconds, before coldness entered his eyes, and a sarcastic smirk spread across his face.

"You didn't honestly think I would let you try to escape while I'm out, did you? If it makes you feel better, I promise to release you as soon as I get back." His smirk was growing as my facial features became enraged.

"One, where the hell did you get handcuffs? Two what gives you the right to use them on me? And three, when you let me out of here, and I pray to GOD you have the key, I am going to kill you in your sleep!" I shouted across the room, glaring at him as he gathered the knives from his bag.

"I stole them from a cop a while ago. Stupid idiot didn't even realise I was stealing from him."

He picked up some clothes, totally ignoring my death glares, and went into what I assumed to be the adjourning bathroom to get changed. My fury was suddenly washed over with exhaustion as the adrenalin from the make out session left my veins.

 _Stupid idiot tricks me into thinking he wants to kiss me and then chains me up!_

I couldn't help but feel hurt at the fact he had used me, as I slammed my head against the pillow.

I heard shuffling from within the room, as my eyes drifted shut, darkness overtaking me, the only thing anchoring me to the earth was the soft pressure of lips against my forehead, and a quiet whisper of "I'll be back soon – I'm sorry" into my ear.

 **Your responses have been great, thanks for telling me what you think – hope you enjoyed this chapter x**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

 **There was a name mix up from a different book I have written in this chapter, but I've changed it - sorry if it confused anyone :)**

I awoke to the sound of a car pulling up outside.

My sleep-filled eyes pulled open, the darkness of the room greeting me. I stretched out, feeling the soft sheets against the sough soles of my feet.

I tried to sit up, and was pulled back to the bed beneath me. I glanced up at the metal encasing my wrist.

 _I am going to kill him. Slowly._

I yanked quickly on the handcuffs, nearly dislocating my shoulder in the process. It was useless. I huffed, slamming my head back against the pillow in aggravation.

The front door downstairs squeaked open, and footsteps echoed on the staircase. I quickly closed my eyes, relaxing my body completely. My heart began to beat quickly, as I fought to control my breathing.

The door to the room opened with a quiet shuffle, and closed again just as quickly. I heard the drop of what I assumed to be a bag. A sigh came from the person that had entered the room – Edward.

His footsteps got closer to me, and the bed dipped as he sat down next to me. I almost opened my eyes, but kept them closed with sheer will.

Warm, soft hands shaped themselves around my cheekbones. I inwardly gasped, my veins warming. He stroked his thumb across my eyelids, seemingly trying to memorise my face shape.

And then I remembered why I was still in the bed, and the contraption still around my wrist. Anger caused my teeth to begin to clench.

Edward was just about to move away, as he turned his back towards me, facing away from the bed. I raised my leg, trying to be silent. I mustered all of my courage and strength, and kicked him hard in the shin.

Probably not my brightest idea, but God, did the revenge feel good.

His knee jerked forward, his body collapsing in a kneeling position.

"That's for restraining me. Try it again and I will kick you where the sun don't metaphorically shine." I huffed out my words, yanking my hand to prove my point.

Edward seemed to take a deep breath, before rising from the floor, the muscles in his back tensing in what I assumed was anger. He spun around, breathing between clenched teeth. His hands curled into fists, as he stared at me. He swiftly moved towards me, standing over my reclined form. His heated, rage filled gaze ran over my face as his right hand cured gently around my neck.

My breath caught as I began to rethink my actions.

"Care to do that again, doll?"

I smirked, baiting him, as my eyes locked onto his.

The noise of the waking birds lingering outside of the window seemed to fade into the background, as I traced his face with my eyes. He took a deep breath, curled his hand around the nape of my neck and sighed.

"What are you doing to me?" He whispered, so quietly I couldn't be sure if he meant for me to hear it.

A crash from downstairs roused me from my stupor, and the moment was broken.

"Shit. Shit shit _shit!"_ Edward pulled the key from his back pocket, unlocking the handcuffs. I rubbed my sore wrist, causing Edward to glance down at my hand. He gently picked up my wrist, placing a kiss as delicate as a feather above my pulse point.

He grabbed his bag, and another rucksack I had never seen before which he must have brought back with him this morning, slinging them onto his shoulder.

He ran to the window, the noises downstairs getting louder.

"Who is that, Edward?" I stood in the middle of the room, suddenly unsure of myself. Edward had thrust open the window, the cool breeze ruffling his hair.

He looked down, seemingly assessing the situation, before launching himself through the window.

I ran forward, a gasp escaping my lips. I looked down, leaning over the windowsill, scooping my black hair into a bun to increase my visibility.

Edward stood below me, staring up.

"Jump"

He had to be joking. There was no way I was jumping down there.

I heard a creaking from the hallway – someone was coming upstairs.

I was torn: wait for someone to come in and probably kill me, or jump from a window and probably kill myself.

"I promise, Bella. I will catch you" Edward emphasised, opening his arms.

I swung my legs over the windowsill, my feet at least 15ft from the ground. I shut my eyes, and with a squeak of fear, I pushed myself over the edge...

...Only to be caught in strong, lean arms.

Edward carried me, running around the side of the house to the car.

He unlocked the vehicle, throwing me on the back seat, before quickly sitting in the driver's seat. A man thundered from the house, shouting at the back of our car. He was bald, had a scar running along the side of his face, and looked like the type of guy who killed people for fun.

We sped away from the house into the early-morning sunrise, the man's screaming following us down the road.

"CULLEN!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We had sat in the car for about forty minutes before I addressed the elephant in the room. Well, in the car.

"Who is he? And who's Cullen?"

My voice sounded fearful, even to my own ears, and I stared at the back of Edward's head, hoping for the truth.

"My second name is Cullen. And that man you just saw - he's the most dangerous man I know." Edward whispered his voice wary.

"Yes, but how do you know him?"

Edward remained quiet, and I lay across the back seat, not expecting an answer any time soon.

We remained in silence, the miles speeding away behind us.

As I was about to fall asleep, Edward spoke to me, his words causing me to be wide awake.

"He killed my family."

The silence was deafening.

Edward remained face forward, staring with unseeing eyes out into the foggy road ahead. The trees above us hung low, seemingly responding to Edward's obvious pain.

I pulled my shoes off, chucking them in the foot-well, before removing my jacket, leaving me in black jeans and a black t shirt.

I fumbled into the front passenger seat, dragging my body across the handbrake.

The noise of my struggle caused a small smile to form on Edward's face, as I finally landed with a _thump_ on the seat.

"My mum always used to say, a hug makes everything better." I whispered peering at the boy next to me.

"I haven't been hugged in twelve years. I don't think I'm going to start now."

 _Nobody should go through twelve years without being hugged._

I didn't care what he said. I launched myself over the console, settling myself in his lap. I snuggled into his chest, wrapping my arms around his neck as my legs straddled his thighs.

There was silence as he paused. I suddenly became nervous; this guy was basically my kidnapper, but the agony on his face brought out my protective side.

I waited with baited breath, as **finally** I felt an arm wrap tightly around my waist, whilst his other remained on the steering wheel. He nuzzled his nose into my neck, as a light kiss was pressed against my pulse point.

"Thank you." His lips ghosted my ear, as the words were whispered, the velvet noise wrapping around my ear drum, sending vibrations through my skull.

We remained that way for at least 30 minutes, the purr of the car te only sound.

"You wanna help me with something baby?" He said finally.

"What?" My puzzled eyes stared into his, my forehead creasing.

"I'll explain after we get something to eat, okay?"

I nodded, as the car sped on.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bright lights of the diner burned my eyes, as Edward walked next to me, his arm wrapped tightly around my shoulders.

He pulled me into a side booth, grabbing a menu. I sat across from his, and a waitress came straight to us.

"Hi! Welcome to Hannah's Diner! What can I get you today?"

The overly cheerful girls' eyes roamed lustfully over Edward, as he stared at me, totally oblivious.

"I'll have a hawaiian pizza and a coke please"

Edward looked up at the waitress and ordered pasta, and I watched with barely concealed envy, as she gracefully glided along the floor.

"So, my proposition. The man you met today is a criminal – a self made millionaire exploiting others for his own game. He's a major drug dealer."

I remained silent, unsure as to where he was going with this.

"He ruined my life, Bella. And now, I'm going to ruin him."

The darkness in his voice scared me a little.

"And how are you going to do that?"

Edward smiled, his eyes glowing.

"We're going to destroy his empire. We'll rob each and every one of his houses, take everything he has, until he is nothing, just like me."

I didn't know what was worse. The fact that Edward had such a stupid, stupid idea, or that he saw himself as nothing.

"Edward, I don't think this is a good idea..."

His hand shot out, curling around mine. He brought my hand up to cradle his face, kissing my palm, his lips soft.

"Him and his partner need stopping. They are above anyone, even the law. They have powerful people on their side, Bella."

I struggled to remain coherent as his lips pressed into my wrist, leaving a trail of fire on my skin.

"His partner?" I questioned, lifting the coke that had been brought by the waitress to my lips.

"His name is Andrew Chambers."

My blood went cold. The glass fell from my hand, smashing into millions of tiny little pieces. _Clink, clink, clink._

My mind shut down as memories enveloped me.

That name would follow me to the deepest pits of hell.

 **Thanks for reading – review and tell me what you think! x**


	6. Chapter 6

I couldn't breathe.

My lungs burned against my chest, my throat crying out for air. Dry ash crumbled into my mouth, as a pounding began in earnest throughout my brain. His name repeated in my head.

.Andrew.

He wasn't supposed to find me here! He can't find me!

Green piercing eyes stared into my soul pleadingly, as I struggled to force my way through the darkness, and with the darkness: the memories. Screams washed over my body, swirling around my head, as my body convulsed on the cold ground.

Where was I?

My back arched up from the floor, sobs forcing their way through my burning throat.

And then there was warmth.

Such _warmth._

Angel's arms wrapped around me, pulling me from the darkness; the swirling darkness filled with remembered screams of pain. The memories dripped from my brain, the clouds lifting from my eyes, as voices became clear, mumbled voices from around me – a new fear.

"Whoisshe?" "Issheok?" "Whatshappening?"

The fast paced voices confused me.

My body was lifted, and again, I found myself resting in the arms of my angel, the one who pulled me from my dark memories.

My angels' body swayed soothingly as my body remained unmoving, my eyes refusing to open. The angel lifted a hand to trace my face – he was shaking. I didn't understand why; he had saved me from the place I hated. Why was he fearful?

I tried to open my eyes, to find the entity that had dragged me from the bloody pits of hell, but all I could see were blurs of tears.

The gentle swaying of his shaking body stopped, as I was gently lowered onto a cool leather seat, my sweaty, clammy face pressed gently against the smooth material.

I drifted.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 _Taptaptaptap._

Soft dripping surrounding me woke me gently from my dream-less slumber. My eyelashes pried themselves apart as I slowly sat up. I had been sprawled across the back seat of the car, a soft pillow beneath my head, a bright blue blanket spread over me, the rain tapping against the window fading into the background.

"Hey, sleeping beauty"

I groaned in response, my curse words muffled under my fatigue filled voice.

He laughed, probably at the haystack on my head, but the humour did not reach his eyes. He glanced back at me repeatedly, worry lined his face.

I shuffled my body towards the car door, curling my arms around my legs, tucking my body into a ball. I leaned my head against the cool window, waiting for my body to awaken.

However, patience is not Edward's middle name.

"Want to talk about what happened back there? Almost gave me a heart attack and that's not easy to do."

He tried to joke, but I saw the tension line his brow.

"Aww Eddie – you worried about me?" I replied sarcastically, weakness coating my voice.

"Well, I'd like to know why my partner in crime almost died on the floor of a roadway diner. Also, call me Eddie again, and I will **not** be happy."

"Isn't our kidnapper/kidnappee friendship beautiful?"

My attempts at deflecting the conversation away from me was not working well, and I knew that. Still, no harm in trying.

"You need to talk to me, baby. We were having an important conversation, and I mention Andr-"

"Edward if you value both your face and my sanity, you will not utter that name in my presence."

He glanced at me through the front mirror, frowning.

"Well. If we can't talk about that little episode, which may I say, did nearly kill me, then can I draw attention to the fact you still haven't answered my question."

Oh yes. The question of whether I would help bring down an empire with only a gun, bandanna and an old black car. Images came to me unbidden, the night I lost everything, all I loved, my home, to **him.**

I would make him pay.

"We'll do it together, Bella. Imagine, taking down all they have built. We'll leave him with nothing."

"What do you have against him Edward?"

"He took something from me. And now I'm going to take everything from him. Until he's left in the dirt."

Edward smiled a dark, yet sad smile.

"Please help me baby. I can't do it without you."

I nodded slowly.

He was going to pay for what he did to me.

This was the start of mine and Edward's crime spree.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I clambered over to the front seat, settling my feet on the dashboard. Edward hadn't stopped smiling since I agreed to his stupid idea.

I angled my body towards him, my eyes beginning to droop as our eyes caught. He winked at me, his left hand leaving the steering wheel and slowly brushing a loose strand of my hair behind my ear.

"I'm hungry." I stated, my stomach making it known that I had hardly eaten at the diner, before my extreme panic attack.

Edward looked towards the road, brushing his hair out of his eyes.

"We'll have to stop at a gas station and get some food, okay? Go to sleep, and I'll wake you when we get there."

I was asleep before he'd even finished the sentence.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was woken by someone shaking my arm.

My blurry eyes opened to reveal Edward's beautiful face staring back at me. Outside the window showed an old store, the bright lights inside echoing around the dark roadside.

"Hmmm..." was my tired response.

"They have a bathroom inside; I'll get you some food while you go clean yourself up, okay?"

I probably looked like hell after such a trying day, so I agreed and headed inside.

The bathroom walls were white, the tiled floors stained with god only knows what. There were no windows, and three cubicles took up most of the space. A large mirror lined the wall in front of the old rusty sinks.

I finished up in the bathroom, tied my hair into a braid, and leaned on a sink, the day finally catching up to me.

I heard the bathroom door open behind me, but kept my head down, trying to gain some energy back. I was just so exhausted.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"

I froze, the unknown male voice shaking me from my tiredness.

I spun around, and was greeted by a middle aged man in old clothes, his teeth stained brown and his hair tied back away from his face.

"I don't know if you realise, idiot, but this is a female bathroom." I masked my fear with harshness.

"There's no need to be rude, sweetheart." He smiled eerily. I took a step backwards, feeling the sinks press into my back. And then he attacked.

Creepy man lunged forward and grabbed my wrist, pulling me back against him. It reminded me of the night Edward held a gun to my head. Until I smelt this man's rancid breath, and realised how different this situation was.

"Edwa-!" I tried to yell for him, before the man behind me placed his hand over my mouth. I struggled against him, using all the power I had to try and propel myself forward.

And then, my saviour arrived.

The door to the bathroom swung open, hitting the wall behind it, cracking the plaster. Edward stood in the doorway, my angry angel.

The man behind me let go of me in shock, and Edward used that time to kick him in his stomach, launching the man to the opposite side of the bathroom. I ran to Edward, clenching his shirt in my hands, hiding my face in his neck.

He stroked my hair, placing a kiss to the top of my head. My body was shaking; Edward's arms the only thing keeping me upright.

"Don't watch." He whispered in my ear. He turned me around to face the door before letting go of me. I heard the sound of punches and kicks, before Edward pulled me through the door, and out of the shop.

My legs couldn't hold me up anymore, and I fell towards the ground. Edward slung me gently over his shoulder, as I once again fell into blackness.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"The road was so dimly lighted;

There were no highway signs to guide;

But they made up their minds

If all roads were blind,

They wouldn't give up till they died."

\- - Bonnie Parker (Bonnie and Clyde)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Thanks for reading! This was sort of a filler chapter and more about Bella's trust in Edward beginning to form, which is important. The next chapter is where the plot truly begins :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Someone pointed out that this story was on wattpad but with different characters – and I did post it on wattpad because my fanfic account wasn't working and I was really proud of this story. I've taken it down now my fanfic account is working. So if you've read it on both sites you're extra cool ;)**

I was getting really fed up of being in a car.

Edward had promised me that we would be doing something exciting soon, but at the moment I was in a bad mood and Edward was getting the brunt of it.

"I don't even understand why I'm here. You kidnapped me, forced me into a car, and here I STILL sit, talking to you, bored, tired and hungry. Also, I'm pretty sure you're a sociopath."

Edward smirked – "How sure?"

"Hmm, about 99.9%. However, you may be just a plain old psychopath."

"How boring. Better hope I'm a sociopath then, liven things up a bit."

I smiled despite myself.

"Okay, we're almost there now. Reach into the back and grab my black bag will you?"

"Since when did I become your slave?"

"Doesn't me being your kidnapper give me all the power in our relationship?"

"Ha! Keep dreaming, my friend."

"And you still haven't gotten my bag because..."

I glared at him, wishing his brain would explode, as I reached into the back of the car, straining to grab the duffel bag, before setting it on my lap.

"Open it, and take out a bandanna and a gun."

What is my life?

I opened the zip, the noise rattling through my ears. I took out the red bandanna and the gun, balancing them in one hand, before throwing the bag behind me quickly.

"Tie the bandanna over my face"

I reached over, tying it over his nose and mouth, just as it was the day I met him. He winked at me as I made sure it wasn't cutting off circulation to his face. He gestured with his head towards the windscreen, and I saw a large house come into view, surrounded by countryside. The house was made of white stone and was at least four storeys high from what I could see. Edward pulled the car to a stop, the house now clocked by trees.

He turned to look at me, before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a red bandanna, identical to the one tied around his face.

Ahh, I didn't like how this looked.

"I guess that means I'm coming with you?"

"Only if you want to." He replied. "Of course if you're too scared..."

Ugh.

I attempted to grab the cloth from his hand, but he pulled it from my reach, slowly bringing his hands towards me to tie it himself. It was snug around my mouth and nose, as he pulled it into a knot at the back of my head.

He smiled with his eyes, before tracing his thumb along the side of my face. I automatically leaned into him, my eyes fluttering closed. He laughed a low, gritty sound.

Edward placed the gun in my palm, before reaching to his feet to pick up his own.

"Okay, here's what's going to happen. The man in that house is Chambers' drug supplier. He keeps all his money in his safe. We get that, and leave. Break anything in your way, get it?"

I still wasn't too sure about this, but hey, what else was there to do? This man was obviously a dick. I had no sympathy for what was about to happen.

"Okay."

We were stood in the driveway, both guns in our palms. I looked to my right, only to catch Edward looking at me.

He quickly glanced back at the house, and then, before I knew what was going on, he swooped down and placed a kiss on my bandanna-covered mouth. Both of our mouths were covered, but it was still electric. He placed his forehead on mine, before reaching for my hand, and pulled me along, as we ran to the door.

Edward kicked the front door, the hinges flying off, the wood smashing to the floor. Two muscled men in suits came running down the marble hallway. Edward flew forward, punching one of the men in the face. They began to fight, as the other body guard ran at me. I raised my arm, elbowing him hard in the face. His nose cracked under the impact, blood spurting onto my sleeve.

I spun around and kicked his stomach, his body falling in a pile on the floor. I heard laughing behind me, and saw Edward shaking his head in awed disbelief, before gesturing for me to go down the corridor. How he knew where to go, I had no idea.

Doors lined the corridor, before we reached the outside of the door at the very end. Edward shouldered it open, the door swinging wide.

A man sat behind his desk, his hands resting on the back of his head, his feet resting on the wooden surface. Edward raised his gun and I followed his lead. The man threw his head back and laughed, the sound bouncing off of the walls.

"I wondered how long it would take for you to get here Edward."

Edward was shaking in anger, the gun in his hand shuddering worryingly.

"And who's this? You've made a friend. Well look at you Edward, a proper bandit. I'm almost proud!"

The man smiled then, his face turned towards me.

"You know you won't last long. Everyone around this boy dies. His mother, his father, hell even his dog. I'd run away while you still can – he's poison."

Edward's body had got more and more rigid as the man spoke, whilst I looked around the room. Pictures lined the walls, and a large safe stood in the corner.

"You're going to open your safe. Now."

Edward's words were spat through clenched teeth and his eyes were liquid fire.

The man huffed in annoyance, before standing up and opening the safe. A massive stack of money greeted us. And I mean massive.

The man turned around before leaning back against the safe.

"The only problem is, Edward. You're going to have to get through me to get my money."

Edward merely raised his gun in response.

"You don't have it in you, boy."

I saw Edward's finder clench around the trigger, but before he could take his shot, the man had drawn a gun out from within the safe.

 **Bang.**

Edward fell backwards as blood gushed from his shoulder. My mouth popped open, as he leaned against the desk with one arm, the other arm resting against his shoulder, which was quickly becoming red with blood. Anger and fear burned through my veins, as the man raised his gun to shoot him again.

 **Bang.**

The man never fired the shot.

He fell to the floor, clutching his leg whilst wailing in pain.

My gun was still warm, the sound still reverberating.

I shot him.

I ran forward, grabbing the money and shoving it into the duffel bag Edward had brought. It barely all fit, as I shoved my gun in there as well. I heard pounding from upstairs – footsteps. The gun fire must have alerted them. Shit.

I ran towards Edward, who was groaning in pain, slinging his non-injured arm around my shoulders, practically dragging him from the room, down the corridor and out of the front stairs. We got to the car, as I ripped my bandanna from my face, laying Edward in the back seat; swear words tumbling from his mouth.

I rummaged through his jeans pockets, pulling the car key out and sliding into the front seat, turning the ignition and starting the car. As I drove off, fires were shot at the back of us, men in suits running from the house, yelling in anger.

"Edward. Edward, are you okay?"

"I'm fine princess. I've got to say, you keep surprising me." He said, his words laced with pain. The blood was slowly trickling from his shoulder onto the leather beneath him.

"Surprising you how?"

"You kick ass. You beat up the security man, shot Caius and got the money." He gestured to the duffle bag at his feet. "I feel so proud."

I laughed, the sound strained. So the man I shot was called Caius. Go figure.

"I don't think shooting someone warrants an applause."

"If you knew the awful things he'd done, you'd have killed him, not just wounded him."

He groaned in pain again, clutching his arm. I pushed the car to the limit, speeding past the countryside. I saw an abandoned house that obviously used to be a farmers house up ahead. There was nothing except that for miles around.

I pulled the car up, getting out and helping Edward stand from the back. He leaned on me completely, the breath rushing from my lungs. I kicked open the door, and was met with an old, dusty kitchen. I swept everything from the old table stood in the middle of the room, sitting Edward on one of the chairs adjacent to the table.

His head drooped, his breathing getting harsh. I ran upstairs, the rickety wood creaking beneath my feet. I burst into every room, before stumbling into a bathroom.

 _Please have bandages, please have bandages._

My brain was on autopilot. I rifled through the cupboards before finding some bandage-type padding, and running (and almost falling) back down the stairs.

Edward was where I left him. I don't know why that surprised me, it's not like he could go anywhere else.

"This is going to hurt, okay." I brushed my fingers through his soft hair, holding his face in my palm.

"Okay."

I knelt down next to him, on eye level with his wound. The bullet was lodged slightly in his shoulder not very deep luckily and the blood was beginning to slow. I silently apologised, before pushing on the skin around the wound. Edward groaned in pain, as I grabbed the bullet with my fingers, pulling it from where it was lodged in his skin.

To be fair, he held it together well. Most men I knew would probably have cried. Edward just scrunched his face up, clenching his fist.

I helped Edward take his t shirt off, and balled it up, pressing it against his wound.

 _Don't stare at his chest, don't stare at his chest, don't you dare stare at his chest._

"Do you have a needle and thread?"

"In t-the boot. Annie always puts one in my bag."

"I'm just going to go and get it. Stay here."

I ran out, opened the car boot, and pulled out a tiny sewing kit wedged in the side. I smiled slightly, before running back inside and resuming my place at Edward's side.

I threaded the needle up, and slowly began to stitch up his wound.

Edward smiled at me, as I sat in his lap, slowly patching him back together.

He reached up, cupping my face in his hands. I could feel blood from his hand smudged across my cheeks, as Edward stared into my eyes. I finished what I was doing, before breaking the thread. I giggled to myself as I looked down at his stitches.

"Did you have to use pink thread princess?"

"I'll have you know, pink is a very masculine colour and stop being so ungrateful you littl-"

Lips pressed against mine, tingles spreading down my spine as his hand stroked my hair.

Well, that was one way to shut me up, I suppose.

 **Thanks for reading. I had my last exam today! Yay!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Your responses have been amazing, I'm so, so glad you're enjoying it! I don't like this chapter for some reason - I've rewritten it twice. Oh well. I'm sorry its been so long x**

I had forced Edward to sleep on the back seat, whilst I drove. We were heading towards LA apparently.

Woohoo.

I hated driving, almost as much as I hated having Edward as a passenger. When he wasn't complaining about the speed, which was a respectable speed may I add, he was moaning about being treated like a child.

"For the final time, Edward – no you are not driving today. Rest or I will be forced to tie you down and lock you in the boot."

He grumbled to himself, whilst I internally laughed. I had him wrapped around my little finger. He was laying along the seat, shirtless, his jacket balled up beneath his head. No wonder I was finding it difficult to drive. I had bandaged up his arm to the best of my ability, and created a makeshift sling from a strip of cloth from one of Edward's t shirts.

"Edward, do you know if there's anywhere to stop for the night. My eyes feel like lead weights."

He glanced at me, the dark rims under his eyes accentuating my tiredness nicely. He was shaking slightly, his skin pale and sweat forming on his brow. It was worrying.

"Mmm, sure baby. Where are we?"

I prattled off the road and state we were in, leaning my head back on the seat, trying to keep my eyes open.

"Take the next left, keep driving for about five minutes, and you should see a street called King Street. Turn down it, and I'll tell you when to stop."

"Are you sure Edward? The houses around here look pretty... elite."

Elite was the right word. The houses were massive, swimming pools lining the back lawns, neatly decorated hedges stood next to electrical gates. These houses intimidated me.

"Trust me."

"In case you've forgotten, you are my kidnapper. Our level of trust is still quite limited."

"I didn't kidnap you. You're running from something. I'm running from something. We might as well run together."

"Do you practise these little speeches before you make them? They're very poetic."

"Fuck you, princess."

The slur was softened by his smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We eventually stopped outside a huge white house, windows lining the walls like mirror. A brick driveway lead up to a fountain in front of the posh, wide front door.

I already hated whoever lived here.

"Where the hell are we?"

Edward didn't answer, instead choosing to get out of the car slowly. I sighed, before rushing around the front of the car to help him out. He leaned on me, still slightly woozy from the bullet wound.

He dragged us up towards the front door, my confused face firmly in place. Edward reached up and knocked on the door, the sound echoing around us. He was shaking more ferociously now – I worried his wound was infected. I didn't exactly have the materials needed to sterilise my equipment.

I heard a noise from inside the house – "Esme, will you answer the door?"

The door swung open, revealing a woman who's faced belonged in a magazine. Her hair cascaded along her back to her waist, whilst her eyes opened in total surprise.

"Edward!" She squeaked, before pulling him to her, wrapping her arms around him in a tight grip.

Tears formed in her eyes, as she pulled back, holding Edward's face tenderly in her hands. I was surprised to see Edward's eyes begin to mist over also, masked by a sheen of pain. I'm guessing Esme's hug jostled his bullet wound.

"Hey Aunt Esme."

"Where have you been you stupid, stupid boy?" The insult was lessened by the sniffles of tears.

A voice in the background interrupted Edward's answer.

"Esme, whose at the do-"A blonde man came into my field of view, his hair perfectly swept along his face, his blue eyes old and wise.

"Edward." Like Esme, the man grabbed Edward, holding him tightly. He whispered something into his ear, his hand holding the back of Edwards head in a fatherly fashion.

I stood behind Edward, his large frame shielding me slightly. I waited whilst they had their reunion, hoping that nobody would notice me.

Of course, my kidnaper has to ruin everything.

He gripped my hand, pulling me so my back was flush against his chest, his hands curling around both of my wrists so they became pinned at my sides.

 _I hate him._

The two people in front of me stopped mid-sentence as I was thrust into their view.

"Hi"

 _God, how lame can you get, Bella?_

Esme's eyes lit up, as she gasped in delight.

"You found a girl, Edward!"

I opened my mouth, about to protest vehemently. I could already see the wheel turning in Esme's head, her imagining a romantic love story between Edward and me. I could imagine that conversation:

 _"So, how did you two meet?"_

 _"Oh, you know the classic way, two strangers meet each other at night, in a gas station, with one holding a gun to the others head. How beautiful love can be!"_

Edward answered Esme's exclamation for me, only not in the way I would have.

"Aunt, Uncle, this is my girlfriend Bella."

Haha, he wishes. I was about to reply when I felt him squeeze my wrists, his large hands easily wrapped around mine. So, we were back to threats were we? I turned my head and gave him the classic ' _we will be having words later'_ face. He winked quickly.

Esme moved forward, and I found myself surrounded my cardigan and Chanel perfume. Her arms wrapped around me, and my back stiffened. I didn't like strangers touching me. I didn't realise how comfortable I had become around Edward that his touches didn't bother me anymore.

I quickly pulled myself out of her arms, the prickling, cold feeling racing down my neck. I spun myself around, burrowing into Edward's arms so Carlisle didn't touch me. I didn't think I could stand that.

Edward's arms came from around my wrists, one cradling my waist, the other holding my head to his chest. I heard him mumble some excuse about me being shy, before he shuffled us into the massive building in front of us.

I looked away from Edward to find a beautiful living room with white couches and a TV, with a grand piano in the corner. Esme and Carlisle went to sit on the sofa, as we sat on the one opposite us. I gave them both a tentative smile, as Esme beamed at me. Carlisle stared at me speculatively, making me nervous. Edward coughed obviously, snapping Carlisle out of it.

"I'm sorry, Bella, but do I know you from somewhere?"

I froze, hoping to God that he didn't.

 _Lie,lie,lie,lie,lie,lie,lie._

"No, I'm sorry, but you don't know me."

I smiled tightly. Carlisle backed off, sensing my anger and nervousness. Edward slung his arm around my shoulder, protectiveness seeping through in the tenseness of his muscles.

Esme couldn't keep that fucking smile off of her face.

"Where have you been, Edward? We've been worried sick!" Esme exclaimed.

"Travelling, Aunt Esme. After what happened to my parents... Well I wanted some alone time." His voice sounded weak even to my ears. Esme frowned as she saw the sheen of sweat covering his face.

 _Alone time, with your knife, bandana and gun._

I could feel Edward shaking from where he sat next to me. I was really worried about that bullet wound. I looked up and caught his gaze. Esme was talking in the background, about what I had no idea. I kept my gaze locked with Edward's. Something was wrong.

I was proved right when Edwards eyes rolled into the back of his head, his body falling forward as I caught his head in my hand, as his body began to twitch.

I fell to the floor, cradling Edward's body close to mine.


	9. Chapter 9

It was chaos.

Esme was crying, screaming at Carlisle to do something, whilst he stood, face pale and masked with confusion.

 _God, being kidnapped by Edward was such a drama._

His body was getting heavier, as I tried to gently place him on the floor. Emphasis on the word _tried_. He hit the floor harshly as I cringed, blood rushing back into my arms that had previously gone numb. He was bloody heavy.

I pushed his t shirt up his chest, ripping off the bandages, exposing the raw, red flesh of his wound. Carlisle snapped into action then, kneeling down beside me. I tensed, but ignored the angst washing over me for Edward.

"What happened here?" He gestured to the bullet wound.

"We were in the wrong place at the wrong time. I took the bullet out and stitched him up, but didn't have any antibacterial stuff." That was all he needed to know.

"I'm a trained doctor, I can sort this out"

Carlisle ran out of the room, hopefully to get supplies. Esme stayed, staring at Edward from where she sat crying on the couch. I mean, come on. She could at least make herself useful.

I gently manoeuvred Edwards head, holding it up, before setting it down on my lap. I gently played with his hair, whilst his eyes remained closed; sweat still beading on his brow. He let out a small cough, almost a gurgle, and his eyes began to flutter.

I leaned over him, as he opened one eye.

"Hey, hot-stuff" I winked and he let out a breathy laugh.

I then proceeded to slap his arm.

"What the hell, Bella? I could be dying and you're hitting me!"

"That's for collapsing on me, and scaring the shit out of me. You do that again and I swear to you, I will not catch you."

He smiled, "Anyone would think you were worried about me, princess."

I snorted, "Worrying implies caring. I do not care, thus I do not worry."

"You keep telling yourself that, little one."

I then proceeded to hit him again.

"Ow, lay off will you!"

I forgot there was anyone else in the room, so when I looked up and saw Esme smiling widely, I almost fell over in shock. I swear the woman was almost bouncing with joy.

I shuffled uncomfortably while she stared; obviously believing our banter was something more than it was. Edward laughed at the obvious discomfort on my face.

"I'm not above hitting you again." I warned, as he mockingly transformed his face to look solemn and obedient, his head still resting in my lap.

Carlisle came back through the doorway then, a bag in his hand. He knelt down by Edward's side, and proceeded to wipe at Edward's wounds with what I assumed to be antibacterial wipes.

Edward hissed through his teeth, and lifted the arm opposite Carlisle up, reaching towards my face. I understood his desire, and leaned forward, pressing my face into his palm, entwining my fingers with his.

Carlisle glanced up, before looking away out of respect, and began stitching the wound again, better than my rubbish work.

"Are you going to tell me what actually happened, Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Nothing you need to concern yourself with, Uncle. Everything's fine"

"If everything was fine, I wouldn't be patching you up, would I?"

"I can't tell you."

"Edward, please tell me you're not going after Aro. I know what happened, and I understand that you need revenge, but let the law deal with this please Edward."

"You're telling me, that if you saw someone kill your parents, and you knew where they were, and that they had been handed no justice, you would just let them get away with it."

"I know what he did was abhorrent, Edward, but going after him will wind up with you being dead."

Edward sat up, his head launching out of my lap. He stood up, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him.

"We're leaving" He said forcefully.

"No, Edward. Stay here for the night. Bella looks exhausted, and you both need sleep. If you're going to leave, leave in the morning." Esme pleaded. Carlisle nodded in agreement, before apologising quietly.

Edward looked torn, before looking at me. He seemed to assess the dark rings under my eyes, and my weak smile, before reluctantly agreeing.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Esme shuffled us into a large bedroom, gold and white being the main colour theme.

And then I noticed the bed.

It was a large, king-size bed with romantic curtains shielding it.

I turned to Edward, my face contoured in anger.

"This is great, thanks Esme."

Edward had returned to the cocky idiot he was usually, looping his arm around my shoulders, giving me a stern look that screamed _keep quiet._

Esme smiled at Edward, before winking discreetly.

 _Bitch._

She left, closing the door behind her. I crossed my arms over my chest, tapping my foot in annoyance. Edward laughed, and walked to the bed, stretching out, his feet dangling over the edge.

"Come here, princess."

I huffed. "No way. You can lie to your family all you want, and make up a little love story for us, but let it be known that I honestly think you are the biggest pric-"

I was interrupted by him lunging forward, grabbing me, and throwing me over his shoulder.

"PUT ME DOWN!"

He laughed, tapped my thigh lightly, before placing me on the bed, laying himself over me.

"Edward, what are you doing?" My outrage was lessened by my breathlessness.

He nuzzled my nose with his own, before moving to skim my jaw. His lips ghosted over my own, and I could hear his breathing, in time with my own.

Everything froze for a few seconds, as I lost myself in his deep green eyes. I pushed my body upwards, catching his lips with my own. His eyes widened in shock, before closing as he rested his body fully over mine. I shut my eyes, bringing my hands up to hold his face. His right hand drew up and curled around my neck gently, his other stroked my waist.

It felt like I could keep kissing him forever.

He slowly drew away, placing one last kiss on my forehead. He rolled onto his side, and I rolled onto mine, leaving us facing each other.

"Does this mean you're my girlfriend?" He asked sarcastically.

All I heard was a _thump_ as I pushed him off of the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had found the bathroom.

The water of the shower cascaded over me, as I revelled in the warmth.

All too soon, the water went cold, and I wrapped a towel around myself before padding to the bedroom.

Edward was sat in an armchair near the window, his mood very melancholy.

"Esme left some clothes for you – they're on the bed."

I was glad to finally have some women's clothes instead of wearing Edward's.

I changed into purple silk pyjamas, before walking over to Edward, settling myself in his lap. He lifted me off of him, depositing me roughly back down on the armchair. He turned away, refusing to look at me.

"What's wrong?"

I walked towards him, placing my hand on his back. He shrugged me off once again.

"Get to bed, Bella."

"No. Tell me what's wrong"

"I said, get to bed!" He shouted.

I squeaked in surprise at the ferocious tone in his voice, before scuttling towards the bed. He scared me when he shouted.

He sighed, and I could see him run a hand through his hair from my place under the covers.

"I'm going out." He stated.

"Where to? Edward?"

He walked out, slamming the door behind him.

I padded along after him, walking down the stairs. Esme and Carlisle sat on the sofa, whispering to each other.

"Where did Edward go?" I asked in confusion.

In truth, I felt a bit hurt with the way he had just walked out on me.

Esme, looked towards Carlisle. I could tell that there was something they weren't telling me.

"Tell me. Please."

Carlisle sighed, and motioned for me to sit on the sofa opposite them.

"Here's the thing, Bella..."

 **Thanks for reading – you're ace. Tell me what you think – as long as it's kind ;)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it has been so long. It's been a rough couple of months, but anyway – here you go!**

"Who are you running from, Bella?"

Carlisle stared at me, trying to make me meet his gaze. Anger began to build in my veins, anger that he had the sheer _audacity_ to question me.

"Fuck you! I don't have to tell you anything at all. You people live your lives surrounded by money encrusted walls and expect me to divulge all of my sad, pathetic secrets. I don't think so."

Esme, still sat on the couch looked up at her husband, seemingly pleading with him to handle this carefully.

 _Don't provoke the unstable girl, Carlisle._

"It's strange, Bella, that you never told Edward your last name." Carlisle continued, whilst Esme looked very concerned for his safety as she glanced at my fists, slowly curling at my sides.

"I had a hunch about you, Bella. So I called my friend Jasper. He's a detective, and I asked him if he had knowledge of a missing person that goes by the name of Bella in the last couple of months. How surprising that he should have a match. Gave me a fitting description and everything. How long did you think you could hide the fact that you were Andrew Chambers' daughter?"

My eyes had narrowed, and my whole body was wound as tightly as a spring. I felt like a cornered animal, my fight or flight instincts rising dramatically.

"Let me tell you why Edward is so upset, if you haven't already worked it out. Aro Volturi killed Edward's parents whilst your father watched on. The biggest mafia family in the world and your father is second in command. So tell me, are you a spy? I know Chambers wants Edward dead, how better to do it than make Edward fall for a pretty girl, who will ultimately lead him to his doom. Is that the plan?"

The room was deadly silent. Esme stared at her husband in horror, as I took sharp shallow breaths.

"How dare you."

The sentence slipped through my lips quietly, but the words were full of venom.

"You know nothing about me. Absolutely nothing. You think that what he did to Edward's parents was bad, you should have tried growing up with him. Let's just say he's not going to win a father of the year award any time soon."

I laughed humourlessly thinking of my terror filled childhood.

Carlisle managed to look a little contrite.

"Where did Edward go?"

Esme motioned to a door leading to the back garden. With a nod in her direction, I walked through the door, into the cold air, ignoring Carlisle's stuttered apologies.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was sat at the edge of the pool, his jeans rolled up to his knees, his feet drifting in the water.

A cigarette hung from his lips, the flame-lit end glowing faintly in the darkness.

I sat myself down next to him, crossing my legs beneath me. He continued to look into the distance, staring with unseeing eyes.

"You know that I'm not here to betray you, don't you Edward? _You_ kidnapped _me_ , remember."

He smiled slightly, losing some of the tension in his shoulders.

I took the cigarette from his mouth, placing it in my own. He looked at me, smiling beautifully.

"I'm sorry I was so angry. It was more the memories it brought up when I thought about him than worry that you would betray me."

I leaned my head against his shoulder, as his lips met my hair.

"I'm sorry." He whispered.

"Oh my god. Did Edward Cullen just _apologise?_ Maybe I should start calling _you_ princess."

Before I could say any more, Edward proceeded to push me into the pool.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Edward was on the opposite side of the kitchen counter.

I had chased him in from the garden, whilst he laughed like a maniac.

He darted into the living room, whilst I chased him, jumping on his back and wrapping my legs and arms tightly around him. He laughed loudly, whilst the water that coated my clothes drenched him also. He lost his footing falling to the floor, quickly moving me to hold me to his chest, as his back collided with the wooden floor.

Our eyes locked, whilst I grinned, my body resting on top of his.

"Don't you dare, Isabella..."

My grin widened as he started to struggle beneath me, his actions in juxtaposition with the laughter erupting from his mouth.

I shook my head, my wet hair hitting his face, and proceeded to drench him even further.

His head flopped back to hit the floor, as he tried to control his laughter.

My eyes met his, as I dropped my head down, nuzzling into his neck, feeling his pulse against my chin.

His hand tangled in my wet hair, his other resting on my lower back.

"What are you doing to me, princess?" He whispered, so quietly I couldn't be sure that he had even said anything at all.

I raised my head, rolling out my shoulders, before lifting myself off of him. He pouted, and I flicked his nose lightly, giggling to myself.

He stood up also, leading me upstairs by my wrist.

We reached the bedroom, and the water had slowly started to make me shiver. My teeth began to chatter, and goose bumps had risen all over my arms.

Edward got me some a long t shirt from his closet and a pair of his boxers. I looked at them in disgust.

He smirked, before adding, "Don't worry, they're new."

I began to walk into the en-suite, before turning to look at him.

"If I find out that they aren't, I am going to shave off your eyebrows whilst you sleep."

With that said, I flicked my hair behind me, and strutted into the bathroom.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

We were both curled around one another.

I was once again hidden in Edward's neck, whilst his chin was resting atop of my head.

We were both lying on our side, our legs wrapped around one another.

"We are going to have to get on the road tomorrow. I don't want to bring danger to my Aunt and Uncle by staying here for a long period of time."

"Oh but keeping me by your side is fine. Thanks for being so concerned about my safety. What if I end up dead!?"

"Well, I'll be sad, but you know, I'll move on. It might be nice not to have your sarcasm coating the interior of my car."

I punched him in his stomach, contemplating head butting him.

 _No, it'll hurt me more than him. Maybe I could set his car on fire..._

He chuckled, bringing me out of my thoughts of arson.

"As if I'll let anything happen to you. Anyway, you can handle things, Bella you shot Caius in the leg. You'll probably end up having to take care of me."

That was probably true.

"Where are we heading to?" I asked sleepily.

"I was thinking New York."

"I wonder how many laws we'll break along the way." I laughed.

"Go to sleep, baby."

My eyes began to flutter.

"Don't tell me what to do."

I fell asleep to the sound of his laughter.

Little did I know that neither of us would be laughing that way again for a very long time.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks so much for your interest in this little story of mine – this is just a filler chapter, to move on to the next part of this story, so it's not as exciting as the others. As usual, I own nothing. xo**

The steady purr of a car engine woke me.

I was wrapped up in blankets, my body curled up. I could see from my position in the back of the car that Edward was driving, biting his nail occasionally.

"You best have brought along breakfast." My throat croaked, sore from lack of use.

"Good morning to you too sunshine." Edward smiled back at me, his eyes worryingly straying from the road.

I glared at him, wrestling my way out of the blankets surrounding me. I was still wearing a long t shirt, coupled with Edward's boxers. He saw me looking down at myself and smirked.

"Esme gave me some clothes to give to you. They're in the boot."

"I'll make sure I thank her in my next life."

He shook his head, muttering something about ungratefulness.

I scrambled my way into the front of the car, Edward passing me a breakfast bar. We seemed to be on the outskirts of a city, houses becoming more and more frequent as we drove.

"We need to talk." Edward spoke, shattering the comfortable silence that had encompassed us.

I gasped.

"Are you breaking up with me!?"

He once again glared at me, whilst I smirked at the look of annoyance covering his features.

"Ok, ok, stow your look of scorn please. I'll behave.' He snorted 'Well, I'll try to behave, what do you want to talk to me about?"

"Well, since we are about three hours away from the cabin-"

"Wait, what?! I don't like the sound of that. _Cabin._ Does it have a shower? It better have a shower. I swear to God, if it does not have a shower I will decapitate you."

"Whilst your threats of violence fill me with warm, fuzzy feelings, I'd appreciate it if I could continue with my sentence."

I gestured for him to continue.

"I think that it's only fair that you tell me about your childhood, seen as though your father is Aro Volturi's second in command."

I thought over this for a second, wondering what I could get out of this.

"Fine, but I want to drive."

Edward looked positively _thrilled_ by that idea.

"You answer my questions, and I'll let you drive for thirty minutes."

"Two hours."

He sighed, running his hand through his hair in defeat.

"An hour and a half. And we'll stop at a gas station and buy you something."

I nodded, accepting the compromise.

"So, tell me about your childhood."

"I was born in Phoenix, Arizona, to Andrew Chambers and Renee Swan. My dad was pretty much absent for most of my life, so it was up to my mum to look after us. She was basically a single parent. Andrew was pretty much obsessed with money. He worked at this crappy warehouse, and used to go out drinking a lot at night, so we lived in a pretty poor area. Then one day, he burst in through the front door, raving about how he had met some men who had a lot of money and they were going to "change his life". We were going to be rich, he said. My mother couldn't be more excited, and neither could he. Things got a bit dark after that."

"What happened?" Edward voice was low with interest.

"Nothing. You asked me about my childhood – that's what I've told you. The bad stuff started when I was fourteen. I don't class that as childhood."

"Well I do." Edward growled, his angry eyes burning into mine.

"Listen princess, if you wanted specific answers, you should have asked a specific question."

I'm pretty sure he had a small fit when I uttered the words 'princess'.

He gave me a long look, before sighing.

"You're not driving my car, sweetheart."

I smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I was currently driving Edward's car.

He sat, sulking in the passenger seat.

I was whistling along to the radio, an old country song gently streaming through the old speakers. We had veered off of the tarmac road and were now on a slightly bumpy dirt track, heading to a 'cabin'.

A cabin, which for the interest of my companion's safety, had better have running water.

"It's here."

We had come to a small clearing, the clouds hanging dark overhead. Trees surrounded a wooden bungalow, a small trail of pebbles leading up to the black front door. It looked surprisingly homely.

I smiled, eager to explore.

Edward laughed slightly reaching out to brush my cheek with the back of his hand. He unbuckled our seatbelts, opened his door, ad walked around to open mine. Before I could even try and get out myself, he scooped me up, throwing me over his shoulder.

"Put me down you oaf!"

He laughed, lightly tapping my thighs.

"Fine, if you want to play that game."

I reached down with my hands, grabbing his wallet, cigarettes and lighter from the back pockets of his jeans.

I opened his pack of cigarettes, lighting one and placing it in my mouth, before proceeding to set fire to his wallet.

"What the fuck! Bella." He dropped me to the floor, making sure I landed carefully, before diving for his wallet, stamping on it to put out the flames.

"Sure, set fire to my money. It's not like either of us need to eat or anything."

"Now, now, don't get sassy Mr Kidnapper." He picked up his wallet, juggling it slightly to ensure it didn't burn his hands.

I walked over to the house whilst he was preoccupied.

I pushed open the heavy door, using the key under the plant pot (I mean honestly, how obvious).

 _The inside was so beautiful._

Three sofas sat in a square shape in front of a classic fire place. A large TV was mounted on the wall, and lights hung from the ceiling. Opposite the living room was an open plan kitchen, modern and stylish, with white cabinets lining the wall.

A corridor led on from the kitchen, to what I assumed and hoped would be a bedroom and bathroom.

I took one last drag from my cigarette, before stubbing it out and throwing it through the window.

Edward stumbled through the door, slamming it shut behind him. I smiled apologetically, before continuing to gaze at the magnificent room.

"You like it, huh?"

I nodded slowly, as he chuckled.

"I'm glad. We're gunna camp out here for a few days okay?"

"Sure. What then?" I asked.

He smiled widely, blowing me away with his beauty.

I was instantly suspicious.

He walked around me, going over to the bare, far wall and stood there.

"Okay... That doesn't answer my question. At all."

He laughed again, before slowly pressing his palm to the bare wall.

I jumped out of my skin when the panelling of the wall came off with a _clunk_.

He continued to remove the panels, to my utter disbelief, until a door appeared behind it, with a key code next to it.

"Who are you, James bloody Bond?"

He rolled his eyes, punching numbers into the keypad.

The door swung open with a loud creak, revealing the interior.

...

Holy shit.


End file.
